Heaven
by Lucky Tiger
Summary: Sequel to Haven in Heaven. Hinata and Naruto are at peace in heaven. Songfic with a story to it. Song is Heaven by DJ Sammy.


_Disclaimer: People should know this. Neither Naruto nor the song Heaven by DJ Sammy are owned by me._

_This story is the sequal to "Haven In Heaven". If you haven't read Haven in Heaven I suggest you do because otherwise it could get very confusing._

* * *

**Once united in heaven, Hinata and Naruto found peace. Everyone around them accepted them for who they were. No one pressuring her to be better, no one looking down upon him for containingor releasing the Kyuubi. They were who they were and that was just fine. At one of the dances, they found themselves in each others arms, swaying to the music. The song seemed made for them.**

_Oh - thinkin' about all our younger years_

**"Remember when we first arrived?" He asked.**

**"Yeah. I waited so we could come together."Hinata replied.**

_There was only you and me _

**"It seemed like no one but us was here." Hinata sighed happily at the memory.**

_We were young and wild and free _

**"It was so fun. We could do what we wanted." He looked deep into her pale eyes.**

_Now nothin' can take you away from me _

**"It's right. Nothing will ever take you away from me." He declared.**

**She closed her eyes and rested her head on Naruto's shoulder. "Nothing." She repeated.**

_We been down that road before _

**"So true." Hinata still had her head against Naruto's shoulder.**

_But that's over now_

**"We'll never go back down that road." Naruto held her closer.**

_You keep me comin' back for more _

**"You do. The more I'm with you, the more I want you to stay." He held her at arms length and stared into her pale, pale eyes.**

_Baby you're all that I want _

**"I want no one else." She stared back at him.**

_When you're lyin' here in my arms_

**He pulled her into a hug and continued to sway to the music.**

_I'm findin' it hard to believe_

**"It's almost unbelievable." He smiled a genuine smile.**

_We're in heaven _

**"What, that we got into heaven?" She teased him.**

_And love is all that I need _

**"No." He shook his head. "That I got the love I craved from the shyest person I knew."**

_And I found it there in your heart_

**"It was there for you always. All you needed to do was come to me." She blushed a light pink.**

_It isn't too hard to see _

_We're in heaven _

**"You were to shy." He chided her. "But that doesn't matter now. Now, we're in heaven."**

_Oh - once in your life you find someone _

**"And I found you." They startled each other by speaking at the same time.**

_Who will turn your world around_

**"With your haven in heaven you turned my world around. Showed me someone could love me."**

**"You turned mine around too. Showed me that there was no need to be so shy."**

_Bring you up when you're feelin' down_

**"You always cheered me up. Even just by looking at me. It meant you knew I was there." Hinata smiled her shy smile.**

_Ya - nothin' could change what you mean to me_

**"Nothing will ever change how I feel and what you mean to me." He held her closer.**

_Oh there's lots that I could say_

**"There is. Just too much to say." He whispered in her ear.**

_But just hold me now _

**"Then don't say anything." She placed one slender finger on his lips, sealing them.**

_Cause our love will light the way_

**"It already has. It light the way into heaven." She tip-toed and whispered to him.**

_Baby you're all that I want _

**"There's nothing I want more than you." Her breath tickled his ear.**

_When you're lyin' here in my arms_

**He tipped her backwards. "Can't lie down standing up now can we?"**

**She only giggled in response.**

_I'm findin' it hard to believe_

**"Almost hard to believe. It feels like a dream. Just too good to be true." He pulled her back up.**

_We're in heaven _

**"But yet here we are. Dancing in heaven." She smiled.**

_And love is all that I need _

**"Nothing else I need." He smiled back at her.**

_And I found it there in your heart _

**"It was just waiting for you. I'm just glad I found my love returned by you." Hinata hugged him close.**

_It isn't too hard to see _

_We're in heaven_

**He shook his head. "Not hard to see at all. Maybe in life we weren't allowed to be together but here, well, here we can be together as much as we want."**

_I've been waitin' for so long _

**"Took years before we were free." He started speaking.**

_For something to arrive _

_For love to come along_

**"Yes. Years before we could find our love." She continued his speech.**

_Now our dreams are comin' true _

**"Mine have already come true." She sighed happily.**

**"Same." He replied.**

_Through the good times and the bad _

**Naruto laughed. "What bad times? Now it's all good!"**

**Hinata laughed along with him as he spun her around.**

_Ya - I'll be standin' there by you_

**He pulled her in one last time as the song ended. "Will you stay by me?"**

**"Always." She tip-toed and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.**

**He gave her a wolf grin.**

**"What are you thinking?" She gave him a suspicious look.**

**"Oh nothing," He pulled out a small box and got down on one knee. "Well, nothing but asking you to marry me."**

**He opened the box to reveal a beautiful ring with a pale opal set in a beautiful gold band.**

**"Oh Naruto! Yes! I will!" She almost started jumping for joy.**

**"I thought you would say yes." He stood up and put the ring on her finger.**

**"It's so beautiful." She whispered in awe as the light bounced off the opals, turning them pale violet.**

**"One thing I want to know though." She looked at him.**

**"What?"**

**"Why opals? I thought diamonds were supposed to be on engagement rings."**

**"I was looking through all the rings but diamonds didn't seem to suit you."**

**"Your right." She nodded. "I never really did care for diamonds. But still, why opals?"**

**"I had it custom made for you. The opals are a special kind. When they reflect the light they turn a very pale violet. The color reminds me of your eyes." He smiled sheepishly.**

**"They're beautiful Naruto. Truly beautiful."**

**"So you like them?"**

**"I love them!" She stood up tall and kissed him full on the lips.**

**When they broke apart Naruto was too stunned to say anything.**

**"Thank you Naruto."**

**And with that they left for the home they'd been sharing since they came to heaven. As Hinata met up with her friends she showed off her ring. Her friends screamed in joy.**

**"It's about time!" One of them told her.**

**"Definatly." Another nodded her head.**

**"When is the wedding?" Asked Sakura (1)**

**Hinata glanced at Naruto. He shook his head, indicating that she should choose. She turned back to her friends.**

**"Soon." She promised them.**

**True to her word, two weeks later Hinata and Naruto were officially married. Shino, Kiba & Akamaru, Sakura & Family, andSasuke were the only ones from Konoha. Sakura andher motherwere bridesmaids while Kiba, and Sasuke were the groomsmen. Akamaru got to be the ring bearer and Sasuke's little girl was the flower girl.**

**From then on no one could say there was a happier couple in heaven. Despite their miserable lifes on earth, in heaven they had all they wanted. They had each other and their three kids.**

**The youngest one was a shy girl, Tanya, whose hair was blonde with dark streaks and pale blue eyes and a quiet personality but wasn't afraid to stand up for something. The other two were non-identical twins. The girl, Nina, had Hinata's dark hair and Naruto's bright eyes and personality. The boy, Haru, had Naruto's spikey blonde hair with Hinata's pale violet eyes with a shy personality.

* * *

**

**(1) If you think back to the other story Sakura was allowed to escape the Kyuubi's ranpage. So when she finally died and went to heaven she and Hinata became great friends.**

If you're wondering why they can have kids in heaven, well why not?

**Well there you have it. The sequel I said would be coming out. What'd you think?**

**Lucky**


End file.
